To Care and to Love
by nebulaswriting
Summary: Laws S/O is clumsy and always in danger. He can't help but feel protective of them, especially when their clumsiness reminds him of a certain man from his past.


A/N: Story that was made on my blog and since it's a story of this length, I'd put it here too. Had to do some editing so it doesn't look exactly like the one on there.

* * *

Quiet, relaxing, and calm was how the day had been going. The crew was keeping the submarine on course to the next island, since the one they were originally at they were run out of. Apparently, from what Penguin had told him **(Name)** had tripped over a lantern and accidentally burned down the pub. Law wasn't there to handle the situation since he was looking for the new medical journals. By the time he returned an angry mob was chasing them away.

The headache he had then had returned when Shachi informed him that they were running low on food again. Every island they've been to **(Name)** caused something to happen. Burning down buildings, letting lose a heard of sheep knocking open the gate, angering an old blacksmith when bumping a half down cleaver into his forge and him throwing sharpened knives at them, and not to mention the dinosaur that woke up when trying to retrieve a certain herb he needed. All those times, they'd come to Law with a new injury he'd have to patch up or bone put back in place. **(Name)** was probably the only person he knew that had so many accidents.

"No, they aren't the only person...' Every time their clumsiness would a occur, he'd be reminded of the clumsy man who cared for him when he was young. Every time they got hurt he was afraid something worse would happen. He's patched up every cut, scrap, and burn they earn from their little adventures and can't help be worried. Like just now.

They were trying to cook lunch for the crew, grilled cheese for everyone else and bentos for him, but had burned both their hands on the hot pan. YThey weren't paying attention to where everything is and grabbed to pan itself by mistake. The burns weren't too bad but it was bad enough to keep you from touching anything else from the stinging. Law had you follow him to the medical bay to wrap and soothe the burns. As he was grabbing the burn cream and gauze he was lecturing you, "You need to be more careful. Next time have Penguin or someone else do the cooking. You're on rest till your hands and healed," he continues while moving towards, "meaning no work, fighting, or grabbing anything. If you need anything, I'll do it for you and keep anything away."

Pausing his actions, noticing the crest fallen look they had. He lifted their face gently to look back at him, "I'm only saying these things because I care about you. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you." Looking into their eyes, they could see a hint of sorrow in his. Law pulled his hand away and continued to bandage their hands. When he was done, you grabbed his hands, stroking his thumb with yours. "Law nothing is going to happen to me. Yes, I'm clumsy. I fall and get hurt but that doesn't mean anything is going to happen to me. You love me and I know you'd never let anything happen to me. I love you, Law. I'm not going anywhere." As they were speaking, they were moving they wrapped their hands up his arm all the way to his face. Cupping his face and rubbing his cheeks. Leaning forward and pulling him closer for a kiss.

He didn't resist their actions and fully relishing in the feel of their lips against his. The blissful sigh that left his body from their words and the weight of them leaving expelling with it. Wrapping his arms around their waist, lifting them up. Releasing from the sweet kiss, he placed his forehead on theirs, "I won't let anything or one hurt you. I won't lose anyone again." Kissing them one more time before carrying them to their shared room. He figured since they were on rest doesn't mean he shouldn't either. And what better way to rest was cuddling in bed with the one you love.

* * *

Reviews and comments would be appreciated ^_^


End file.
